raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop the Clock! (episode)
For the song, go to Stop the Clock (song) Stop the Clock! was episode 16. Premise Bentley comes to visit the Raccoons. Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer tries to regain his youthfulness with a magic potion. Plot Bert tries to mentor Bentley - a computer geek, but an overly nice kid who visits his aunt and uncle, Ralph and Melissa - and show him how much fun games can be, although Bentley's reticent to engage in outdoor activity. Meanwhile, Cyril laments the loss of his early athletic days and wishes he could be young again. While Bentley is at first opposed to Bert's active way of life, he eventually acquiesces and proves to have fun with his mentor. Meanwhile, the Pigs have donned conquistador garb and are seeking the fountain of youth, and it appears they've found it in the form of Bert's peanut butter soda. Finally, Bentley shows up at the race and does numerous athletic competitions well, although Cyril, riding the high of his "secret formula", surprisingly blows away the field, just as he did long ago. Ultimately, though, Bentley learns the value of physical activity and teamwork. Characters * Songs * Growing Up Trivia * First appearance of Bentley Raccoon, voiced by Noam Zylberman. * First of three appearances by Dick Ermine, voiced by Len Carlson. * We learn that Cyril used to be an athlete in his younger days. * Among those who competed in the 1st Annual Evergreen Forest Games are the following - Bert (later Bentley subbing for Bert), Cyril, Cedric, Ralph and Sophia. * Carl Banas and Sharon Lewis are credited as the voices of Schaeffer and Sophia respectively, but Schaeffer does not appear in this episode, whereas Sophia had no dialogue. * This is the only episode to be excluded from the 2003 DVD release. Errors * In the first event, we see Melissa Raccoon in the line-up, however moments earlier she is shown to be one of the commentators of the event in the commentators' box. * For a brief second, Sophia's top and shorts switch colors when she does the long jump. * In the preview for this episode before the opening credits,Bert says 'Me competing against Cyril Sneer,you don't stand a chance old timer' yet in the episode he never says it at all and instead says 'Me competing against Cyril Sneer,that cup already has my name on it.' * Also when Cyril shows up at the Evergreen Forest Games he is seen wearing no shoes and then in the next scene he is wearing shoes. * When the pigs are searching for the fountain of youth,we see they are watching Bert and when they see Bentley and think it is a younger Bert,we hear the first pig say 'did you see that' and he sounds like the other two who say the same thing and when he speaks again he sounds like Lloyd and not how he did before. Gallery Bentley on computer.jpg|Bentley on computer Bentley on computer2.jpg|Bentley on computer again Bentley knocked out.jpg|Bentley knocked out Bentley in bed.jpg|Bentley in bed Bentley in Bert's sweater.jpg|Bentley in one of Bert's sweaters Bentley chokes.jpg|Bentley after he tries Bert's peanut butter soda Bentley complains.jpg|Bentley complains to Bert Bent11.jpg Rgroup.jpg Bent13.jpg External links * Category:Season 2 Episodes